desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
The 100
The 100 is a Doomsday cult in the world of Hithlone with aspirations of world domination and the destruction of all non-human races. The Group has just 100 members at one time, every time a member is killed then a new one rises to take their place. The 100 have no centralized headquarters or government. All operatives work under a mentorship organization. There is a hierarchy system which is very strictly followed and honored. Members of the group are all Human Variants with the Prodigy feat, selecting Primordial as their bonus language. ---- Origins In ancient history, over 10,000 years ago the Human race on Hilthone was growing far beyond the control of elder races who decided that the Humans needed to be controlled. A system of slavery was inacted lead mostly by the Elven races however the Humans fought back, refusing to be slaves the elder races at the time decided that systematic genocide was the only option. After a millenia of war, the Human race was all wiped out with the exception of one Human who was placed in status in a Mountain fortress and kept hidden from the world. There were many attempts over the years to discover the location of this one Human who eventually was rescued by a group of powerful Heros who came to Hiltlone via the outter planescapes to repopulate the Human race on the planet. Ultimately, the world of Hitlone was blessed by this forgotten war and the Human race began to repopulate itself thanks to this one Man and a woman who came from another aspect of the Material plane. The man's title was The Avasha, and he was a great hero despite the fact that he was nothing but an ordinary man. Millenia passed, came and went and all forgot about the ancient war. Humans repopulated and prospered and worked alongside all the other races, a respected race. Humans settled mostly on the continent of Elementus, which is the largest land mass on the planet and established multiple kingdoms. The Catayst While no historians live from the Catalyst the Human kingdoms were the only race to come out of the decimation of the world ahead of where they were. Elder races retreated inward while the Human kingdoms thrived after the destruction of the high magical forces and whatever it was that destroyed much of the World itself. With areas of Hitlone still not traveled to, the Human races established several major kingdoms. It was at this time that the 100 were formed, seeing that it was not a coincidence that the Human race was thriving a group of Men and Women of elite status or skill came together and formed this pact, to sunder the world again and rid it of non-human blood. ---- The Founding The 100 was founded the year the Catalyst happened and the title of the leader given was Avasha. In primordial that title is essentially translated to The Profit. He gathered like minded men and women he felt were of good character and pure bloodlines and sent them out into the world to recruit acolytes for the order. the Cult worked in secret, still to this day only the most learned scholars have heard of the organization and what they know of it is incredibly limited. ---- Hierarchy The 100 is divided into 4 rankings. At the top is the Avasha, the leader who remains the same man who founded the Order nearly 1000 years ago. It is unknown as to his location or how he remains alive. No one sees him except for Elders. For the most part the Avasha is inactive. Avasha is a Human who's age is not recordable, at least 100 years of age and a direct descendant from the Last Human. While it is not the same person his blood ties would be traceable if written language survived the Catalyst. The Avasha remains in hiding at his own will. Elders there are only 5 elders at a given time. The Seer, Victor Bloodmoon The Seer is the title given to Bloodmoon who is the most powerful member of the Order who has, in collusion with Xanathrax is currently unfolding their plot to destroy the Kingdoms of Elementus by summoning the World Breaker Tarrasque. Bloodmoon is not only an Elder in the order, but an Elder in reality, who’s age is well past his natural life, in fact this is Bloodmoons 3rd clone of his body, his spirit is well over 200 years old. Xanathrax, Horum Blackhand The Manipulator, the least trust worthy, most cunning member of the Elders is Xanathrax a Warlock of the Great Old one who has powers granted to him by the same entities as the Tarasque itself. He has an affinity to the Tarrasque and believes he can control it if he completes a specific ritual. The Dragon, Solomon Halfblade The Dragon '''is the martial leader of the 100 who commands a private army which has been training and been in hiding now for half a century. A tactical mastermind he is currently waiting for his orders from the Seer to attack the '''Kingdom of Salath, the only other Kingdom of great power in the East. The Poet, Veronica Stonemail A fetching Erotic woman in her late 30’s currently located in the Kingdom of Salath working to thrwart the crown and prepare the path for the Dragon’s invasion. While she has a lovely voice for song, she is more of a Poet/Actor Bard. Very cunning, quick to solve problems and while she is an Elder, she is not looked upon with the same reverence. Justicar Justicar is of Human origin however has a long lineage that traces back to some elements of Elfish Blood. Justicar is not like the rest of the Elders as he works completely by himself in all things and functions as the Administrator of the Rules of the order. Any new members are brought to him, he chooses who ascends in the order, who is removed. He is extremely powerful and rivals the seer in terms of his importance to the Order.